


Day 4 - Beg for me

by little_dhampir



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Kinktober Day 4 - Begging, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Arthur catches Merlin pleasuring himself on Arthur's bed and comes up with a unique punishment.





	Day 4 - Beg for me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 woohoo.
> 
> Unbetaed again, sorry

There were many things Arthur expected to come back to when he entered his chambers after he had finished practicing with his knights. His bedroom not yet cleaned, he really didn't expect his lazy manservant to be done early just because he himself was, was one of them; hearing loud moaning sounds coming from his bed was not.

For a second he thought he had entered the wrong room; Camelot currently hosted several princes from allied kingdoms and who knew what they got up to in the privacy of their own chambers, but no, that was definitely his bed the sounds were coming from. 

Maybe he had mistaken the sounds for something else, maybe whoever made that noise was in pain and in need of help, he thought and stepped cautiously closer; his mind already thinking of what to use as a weapon if whoever made those sounds would turn out to be an enemy.

“Oh Arthur please,” the voice could be heard again, this time it was obviously a sound of pleasure. And was that… “Merlin,” Arthur suddenly realised as he took another step closer.

Merlin was lying on Arthur's bed, eyes screwed shut and head thrown back; it didn't seem like he had heard his name leave the prince's lips or like he had noticed his arrival yet. The dark haired man bit down on his lips, touching his chest with one hand as the other one was busy between his legs. His bare legs. Merlin wasn't wearing trousers, just that purple shirt of his.

“Oh Arthur, Arthur please,” the sounds leaving his plump lips were needy and full of arousal. Arthur had never heard Merlin sound like this.

His body reacted immediately to seeing Merlin like this, his dick hardened in his trousers and pressed against the sweaty material. He couldn't remove his eyes from his manservant; never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined Merlin looking like this. 

Another moan escaped Merlin and his hand seemed to move faster but it wasn't touching his own hard cock, his fingers seemed to touch something further behind that. Was Merlin touching his hole?

“What are you doing there?” The question was said aloud before Arthur even made the conscious decision to ask it.

Merlin's hand stilled and his eyes suddenly opened; the look of hot blooded need quickly replaced by the look of sheer terror. He nearly jumped up, his fingers getting dislodged which seemed to cause Merlin some discomfort. 

The long purple shirt fell down, hiding some of his lower body as he kneeled on the bed, his slightly flagged erection still tenting the material. He looked lovely that way, embarrassed and utterly debauched. 

“I.... Ah… I mean…” he stuttered, not a single coherent sentence leaving his lips.

“Where you touching yourself? On my bed?” Arthur demanded to know despite knowing the answer already. There was no denying what was going on. Merlin swallowed audible, a panicked look on his face.

“And you were thinking about me? Using my image for your fantasy. Using me for your pleasure.”

Merlin still didn't move but Arthur didn't want him to anyway. His mind had conquered up an image the second he had seen Merlin on his bed and there was nothing that could stop him from making that image happen.

“You really are the worst manservant ever. I am your prince, I should be using you for pleasure not the other way around. But don't worry, I will show you how it's supposed to be. Turn around,” Arthur demanded.

For a second Merlin seemed shocked before the look on his face changed into recognition as the meaning of Arthur's words reached his brain. He slowly turned around on the bed, still sitting on his knees, his covered ass turned to Arthur.

The prince lowered himself on the bed to sit behind his manservant. A rough hand grabbed the purple shirt and pushed it up as he pushed Merlin's body forward in the same move. Merlin landed on his hands, his backside suddenly exposed to Arthur's gaze. 

Arthur moved closer and spread Merlin's legs further, both of his hands landing on the globes of Merlin's buttocks. They fit perfectly into his hands and he could see a shiver running through Merlin. After kneading them a bit, leaving the pale skin tantalizingly red, he suddenly pulled them apart.

Merlin's hole was a dark pink, gaping and wet. His manservant must have used some oil earlier to insert his fingers.

“I see you are already prepared for me. Your asshole looks so nice, begging me to push in and use it till you scream. And when I'm done with you and you beg me for more, maybe I will be nice enough to let you come.”

Merlin moaned loudly, not daring to answer with words. He pushed back a bit, indicating how much he liked the idea of getting used like that.

“Do you like that? Tell me how much you like that,” Arthur commanded him and Merlin made a needy sound.

“Please Arthur, use me. I want you to use me.”

“Ah but first I need to make sure if you are even worthy of my time,” Arthur replied with a smug smile Merlin couldn't see. Without warning he pushed a thick finger into Merlin's hole, testing his tightness. 

Merlin was hot and the oil he had used earlier was making the glide smooth enough to not hurt. He pushed a second finger in, waiting for Merlin to react. His manservant made a less than dignified sound as Arthur moved his fingers, scissoring them before he inserted a third one and started to search for Merlin's spot.

A loud shout let him know he found it and Merlin whined when Arthur kept pushing against it.

“What do you want Merlin? Beg me,” he demanded and continued to explore the tight hole.

“Please Arthur, please Sir, more,” he moaned. Arthur could see Merlin's hands fisting the sheets. His cock bouncing against the bed neglected.

Removing his fingers suddenly, which lead to Merlin nearly screaming aloud, he made quick work of his breeches, pushing his trousers low enough to free his own leaking erection. He was a lot thicker than just his three fingers and couldn't wait to feel the hot tightness of Merlin's body surrounding him. 

“Ready,” he warned before pushing against Merlin's entrance, feeling his hole open to let him in. 

The feeling of Merlin's heat had been amazing against his fingers but it paled in comparison to the feeling of Merlin engulfing his cock. He pushed in slowly to make sure he wouldn't hurt Merlin. Merlin was moaning with each inch of Arthur pressing into him. Once Arthur had filled him completely he nearly screamed, the pleasure of being so full nearly too much. 

Arthur fisted one hand in Merlin's shirt, the other one on Merlin's hip, holding his manservant in place. Once he started moving he joined in with Merlin's moans. Nothing had ever felt as amazing as finding pleasure in his manservant's body. 

“Arthur,” Merlin begged, unable to say more. He just kept repeating Arthur's name over and over again, spurring Arthur on as the prince drilled into him, losing himself in the pleasure of the warm body underneath him. Pulling Merlin up a bit, he interrupted Merlin's murmuring by pressing his lips against Merlin's. 

They were fucking but never even had kissed before that moment but it didn't matter. They kissed as if they were made for kissing each other, the same way their bodies seemed to be made just for giving each other and receiving pleasure.

Merlin tasted surprisingly sweet, his lips softer than they looked and his tongue urgently stroking his.

They broke apart to breath and Merlin made the most delicious sound as Arthur shifted his hips a bit and pressed against Merlin's prostate. Each time he pulled back and pushed in again he grazed that spot, making Merlin shake with need.

“Please, Please, please,” he begged Arthur for more.

“What Please?” Arthur breathed against the shell of Merlin's ear before lightly biting it.

“Please let me touch myself,” he moaned, his own hips following Arthur suit and chasing his own please. Merlin's hard and leaking cock could be seen popping out under his shirt, an angry red thanks to being neglected for so long.

“I told you, I am the prince; my pleasure comes first. But maybe I will change my mind if you beg me some more. Beg for it Merlin.”

Arthur was getting closer, his orgasm approaching fast. Merlin's body and Merlin's needy voice driving him insane with lust.

“Oh god please Sir. I can't take it much longer. Please, oh please touch me. Touch me. Touch me.” Merlin was screaming by the end, his hips faltering as Arthur finally had mercy on him.

Arthur wrapped his hand, the one that had been previously fisted in Merlin's shirt, around his cock, jerking him roughly. The sound Merlin made when Arthur finally touched him was too much for the Prince. Seeing his manservant so lost in lust pushed him over the edge.

With a guttural sound he emptied himself in the willing body. Merlin spurting as well the second Arthur had finally laid a hand on him. His tight body squeezed, prolonging the prince's orgasm and they both panted against each other’s faces as they rode the waves of pure, mind numbing pleasure.

Arthur lost his grip, his body pushing Merlin's into the sheets as they both slowly came back down. Their breathing was still heavy, their hearts beating too fast when Arthur pulled out of Merlin and rolled over a bit. He could see something wet running down Merlin's legs and his hand was sticky from Merlin's cum.

“I expect you to clean those sheets,” was all Arthur could think of saying. Merlin snorted against the pillow, still unable to move. Arthur didn't mind and pressed an exhausted kiss to Merlin's head.


End file.
